I Still Need To Tell You
by LadySongbird16
Summary: Hogwarts isn't safe anymore, in fact it's like a prison. Seamus and many other DA members are hiding in the Room of Requirement. With lots of his friends gone Seamus can't help but think of one friend who he really likes, Bethany Bliss. She's gone, and Seamus never told her how he felt about her. How does he feel about it? Will he ever see her again? Disclaimer: I own nothing.


**I Still Need to Tell You**

**Hi! So DevilDragon8 and I decided to do some more one-shots featuring our significant others, only this time the OCs will not be in the story and the one-shots will be in a completely different order. We decided to start with Seamus. So as usual, a special thanks to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for coming up with the idea for these one-shots. Disclaimer: I own nothing, except any of the OCs mentioned. Enjoy!**

_Seamus's POV_

Hogwarts, for the longest time it was a home away from home for all of us. Now, it's nothing but a prison, and one for torture for that matter. Dumbledore was killed last term, by, Snape, and now he's head master and Voldemort and his Death Eaters have basically taken over everything in this world including Hogwarts. The Carrows, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, a pair of siblings in charge of Muggle Studies, Defense against the Dark Arts, and discipline, have been "disciplining" any of us who decided to speak against them. I've done so plenty of times already, so has Neville, let's just say we paid the price for it though. I think I got it worse though. I can't lie, it's been horrible. Most of us of resorted to hiding out in the Room of Requirement; and Neville had a tunnel set up so Aberforth Dumbledore, Dumbledore's younger brother and owner of the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade has been sending us food; I don't know how much longer I can stomach it though.

What makes everything worse about being stuck here is that most of my friends are gone. Dean had to go into hiding because of his blood status, and of course Harry didn't come back, and Ron, Hermione, Samantha, Chelsea, Jimmy, Amelia, and…Bethany all went with him, to search for Voldemort horcruxes.

Neville's been making sure to keep in touch the Order of the Phoenix; after all they're the only group of people I think we can actually trust right now. A few months ago when we all started hiding in here Neville told us some very shocking news he heard from some people in the order, Harry has been made undesirable number one. Well that doesn't really surprise any of us to be honest, but what did surprise all of us was that Samantha was undesirable number two, Jimmy was undesirable number three, Bethany was undesirable number four, Amelia was undesirable number five, and Chelsea was undesirable number six. Why are they all undesirables; was it because they were always seen with Harry? No, then wouldn't Ron and Hermione be undesirables as well? I just don't get why. Yes, Samantha and Jimmy can be very intimidating sometimes, but all five of them didn't seem very dangerous.

It's so strange that none of them are here right now. I mean, their presence, I guess you could say is unforgettable. How could I forget about Bethany though? She might not be the talk of be the "Chosen One" like Harry or the brightest witch of our grade like Hermione, but she's hard to forget. I remember when we all started Hogwarts, she and her cousins were always hanging out with Harry, even getting themselves into the same dangerous situations as him. Besides that they were all pretty really nice, and they all became my friends. I remember how Bethany would always go on and on about anything, class, quidditch, the professors, you name it; she was never afraid to say what was on her mind. As the years went on all of us in the same year got along pretty well.

I remember during the fourth year when the school hosted the Triwizard Tournament, we all had to attend the Yule Ball on Christmas Eve. I went with Lavender Brown, and Bethany went with Dean. I didn't think about it then because she was attending the ball with my best friend, and I had my own date, but she sure looked beautiful. Well, all they girls looked beautiful, but you know what I mean.

Then the next year Harry started Dumbledore's Army; I intentionally didn't join in the beginning because I didn't believe that the Dark Lord had really returned. After our winter holiday though, I came to my senses and joined Dumbledore's army. Harry assigned Bethany to help me catch up. I intentionally thought that she or any of her cousins wouldn't want to help me because of how mean I had been to all of them, and Harry. She could have just been following Harry's orders, but she was actually pretty nice to me. Which I found strange because I thought it would be forever before she and the rest of her cousins forgave me.

Sixth year came around and starting feeling different around her. Whenever she was around me I just felt kind of warm inside I guess you can say. Whenever I messed up in potions class, which normally meant I let something explode, she would always help me. Then when quidditch try outs came along she was trying out as well and offered to help me out. In the end both of us didn't make the team, but she was there for me again, and we both got a little bit of cheering up from each other. Every little thing she did seemed to make me feel happy around her. I don't think she ever realized how I felt about her. I mean I guess how I showed it wasn't very obvious. She probably never understood what exactly my little smiles and smirks meant; and she probably never noticed it when I would blush in her presence sometimes. I guess you could say that's a good thing though. It'd be bloody embarrassing to try and explain to the girl your crushing on why you're blushing after all.

Anyway, but like I said things are just horrifying now. Any single one of us could die any second of the day. And that scares me more than anything right now. Especially with nine of my friends on the run; well, I don't quite know where Dean is, but still. I hope you're okay out there Bethany. I hope you are safe, that all of you are. I also hope that I will see you again soon. I still have to tell you how I feel about you. I have to tell you even if you don't feel the same; because if I die, if we both die in this war, I'll regret not telling you even in the afterlife.


End file.
